


Harvest Moon Carnival

by joshlerhoe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whirlwind Romance, just something i wanted to do, mark is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerhoe/pseuds/joshlerhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has his eye out for that sweet piece of Halloween candy that lives next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Moon Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official Joshler fic and I'm just kinda stoked, so thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Also, this fic is unbetad and I'm very dyslexic so sorry in advanced for any errors

The afternoon sunshine beat down on Josh’s back, his arms sore from the constant back and forth motion of raking leaves. The late October air was crisp and hollow, the tip of his nose pink as well as his cheeks. He had forgotten how tiresome raking was since every fall season he pushed the responsibilities on Mark, but he’d rather rake 100 years then kill wasp nests like Mark had to, now that they had swapped duties.

And he’d rake 1,000 yards just to get to see the neighbor boy who rode his bike down the sidewalk, kicking up the crispy leaves.

He’d never said a word to this boy, didn’t even know his name, but nearly every day he’d ride his bike past Josh, afternoon sunshine sparkling in his dewy honey eyes, his pixie nose pink in the late season cold, and every time Josh couldn’t help but stare. And today is no exception.

The brunette boy pedaled up the sidewalk, a round pumpkin sitting in the basket of his bicycle, a big smile donned his face. He was unplugged from the world around him, drowned out by the headphones in his ears, humming softly along to the song. The sunlight shined on his golden skin, his chocolate hair messy in the wind, the tails of his orange patterned scarf flapping behind him. 

All of Josh’s thoughts jumbled up into dozens of tiny voices, all screaming different things, only agreeing on one. ‘This kid looks like an angel.’ He felt a little creepy for even thinking it but it was true. Just the way he seemed so carefree and beautiful in the autumn afternoon left Josh breathless.

The boy rode past him, giving a courteous smile as he went by. All Josh was able to do was grin dumbly back at him, earning a giggle from the brunette boy. ‘Great, I don’t even know this kid’s name and I’ve already managed to embarrass myself.’

He watched the boy ride up to the house next to his, dismounting and picking a yellow leaf out of his spokes.

“Oh man,” he groaned, dropping the rake and went back inside.

-

“Wow Josh, puppy love much?” Mark was his best friend in the entire world, and as best friends do best, he knew everything that Josh didn’t want him to know, and as best friends do best, he’d tease Josh to no end.

“I’m assuming you saw that?”

“Oh you betcha. I saw you make a complete goof of yourself in front of that little cutie next door, and you didn’t even have to say one word to do it. Personally, I find that impressive,” he taunted, making Josh feel even worse than he thought he could 5 seconds ago, just one of Mark’s specialties. 

“Yeah I know I’m an idiot but I can’t help it, every time I see him I just blank. I want to say something but I just can’t even figure out what to say, let alone approach him,” he dropped down into the couch, his entire body slack and heavy with self-loathing.

“I don’t even know his name,” he whined, hiding his face in his hands, shaking his head. Mark sat next to his exasperated friend, placing an unsure hand on his shoulder.

“Uh, I’m not very good at stuff like this, but it sounds to me like you really like this kid, and I think if you put yourself out there and give it a shot, I think he’d like you. I mean, you’re kind of a full package. You’re good looking, smart, and hilarious when you’re not being an ass, and I think he could get to like you as much as you like him, if you could just get yourself together and say something to him.” Josh stared at Mark, processing what his friend had said.

“You really think so?” Mark nodded slowly, rubbing his friend’s back assuringly. They smiled at each other, basking in their little moment.

“...Are we gonna kiss now?” Mark whispered, gazing deeply into Josh’s eyes.

“Mark, I’m gonna beat your ass,” Josh whispered back.

-

After nearly an hour long pep talk from Mark and several internal monologues, Josh was finally ready to say something to the sweet boy next door.

His breathing was deep and shaky as his shoes tapped against the sidewalk, each step bringing him closer to the boy wrapping orange lights around the metal banister leading up his front steps.

‘Oh God, he looks so cute. Okay Josh, this is it, now’s not the time to freak out, just keep calm and say hi.’ He stood behind the brunette boy, and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. ‘Oh God, no! Not now!’ He was in a complete blank.

The boy sensed a presence behind him, turning to see a purple haired man behind him, the same one he smiled at just before.

“Oh hi, can I help you?” His voice was so small and sweet, a little high pitched, it sent shockwaves through Josh’s body at just the sound. His breathing hitched, but still no sound, other than a strangled noise that could only be compared to a kicked cat.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” ‘Oh Jesus help me, he looks so cute when he’s confused.’ Josh clenched and unclenched his fists, a nervous habit. ‘C’mon stupid, you’re blowing it! Say something! Anything!!!’

“Hi,” he squeaked out, his face heating up with embarrassment. He wanted to run back and hide but he knew if he were to back out now, he’d never be able to look this guy in the face again, and Mark would never let him live it down.

“Hi. Can I do something for you?” ‘Date me.’

“Uh, I umm, I was uh, just wanted to say hi,” he faltered, saying the first thing that came to mind. The boy smiled, his eyes squinting closed, a little laugh falling from his lips. ‘Oh lord, don’t test me like this, I am simply a man.’

“Oh well, hi there, I’m Tyler,” the boy stuck his hands out, waiting for Josh to shake it. ‘Oh God, his hands are so small.’ His own hand trembled as he took Tyler’s, the boy’s skin cold against his.

“I’m Josh.” The air between them was thick, all thanks to Josh and his inability to keep the conversation going. All he managed to do was stare at the poor boy with a dopey grin, holding onto his hand for an inappropriate length of time before Tyler pulled it away.

“Well, uhh, is that it?” He wanted to punch himself. He could never look at Tyler again after this disaster. He’d made a complete jackass of himself and made Tyler feel uncomfortable. ‘Mark is never gonna let me forget this.’ Josh’s body deflated, hanging his head down in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, this played out better in my head,” he confessed, his face running bright pink, and not because of the cold.

Tyler giggled, coming as a surprise. ‘He’s laughing at me? Is that good or bad?’ He carefully looked up at the boy covering his mouth, his eyes doing the squinty thing that melted Josh’s insides.

“It’s okay Josh, believe it or not, I’m not very good with words either, but I’m happy you came to say hi. You seem very nice, and very funny, and maybe even a little...cute.” This time, it was Tyler’s turn to go pink. ‘...cute? He actually thinks I’m cute?’ 

“You think I’m cute?” His voice was quiet and very unsure, filled with disbelief. He’d done absolutely nothing to make Tyler think he was cute except for make himself look stupid and be incredibly awkward, but even so, he had managed to make him laugh, which was a step in the right direction.

“In a puppy dog sorta way, but yeah, I do.” He giggled again, smiling at Josh and fluttering his eyelashes.

“I kinda think uh, you’re kinda cute a little bit too,” he stuttered, nervously scratching the back of his neck, diverting his gaze to Tyler’s little brown boots and the leaves crunching beneath them.

“Oh well that’s good then, we have something in common. You seem really nice, so maybe if you’re not doing anything, say tomorrow morning, we could do something, I mean if you’re not busy.” Tyler shied off at the end of his offer, suddenly feeling very self-conscious, clasping his hands in front of him. ‘Did he just ask me on a date? Oh God, this can’t be happening.’

“No, I’m not doing anything, we can totally do something! Doing something with you sounds great!” Josh smiled big with excitement, and Tyler may or may not have gasped at its radiance.

“Okay then, tomorrow morning.”

-

Josh burst through the front door, hauling his body into Mark, scooping his friend up in a hug and twirling him around in elation. 

“Mark I have a date! We’re going out on a date! Mark, he thinks I’m cute!” Josh was still in disbelief of the entire event, but he just couldn’t contain himself a moment longer.

“Oh man, that’s awesome buddy, you should totally put me down now.”

-

He changed outfits 3 times before finally leaving in an olive fur hooded parka and blue jeans without any holes and warm boots. He didn’t really own any proper “date clothes” but he didn’t look like a bum so it was a start.

Tyler on the other hand, looked like million bucks. His messy hair was hidden underneath an orange pom beanie, a matching scarf wrapped around his neck. An oversized knit button down sweater hung off his thin frame, draping down to his mid thigh, the outfit finished off with blue skinny jeans, and the little brown boots. ‘I am so outta my league, I shouldn’t even be a player.’

“You ready to go?” All Josh could do was nod dumbly, still occupied with looking the boy up and down, Tyler blushing under his gaze.

-

“Where are we going?” Josh inquired, kicking a rock down the leaf covered gravel path, walking down the center of the train tracks.

“For the 3rd time, you’ll find out in a minute,” Tyler giggled, shoving his shoulder into Josh’s playfully.

“I just wanna make sure you’re not luring me off with your charm into a secluded area where you can kill me and assume my identity or something.” Tyler burst out in laughter at Josh’s ludacris theory.

“You’re bigger than me, I think you could fight me off. I’m passive, not too much of a fighter. But we should be there real soon, don’t worry, I think you’re really gonna like this place.” The pair continued down the misty path, the early morning air cold around them, their footsteps echoing off the yellow Aspens.

-

Tyler had led Josh off the beaten path, a short hike into the woods where they came to a creek, nestled among the cascading amber branches. He led them a bit deeper, closer to the bank where there sat a rickety wooden bridge, hidden beneath fallen maple leaves. The entire scene held a rustic charm, like something out of a children’s story book. It was truly beautiful.

“Tyler, this is…” he couldn’t finish his sentence, but Tyler seemed to understand. He led them to sit on the ledge of the bridge, their feet hanging over the running water, stray leaves swirling around, ultimately being pinned against the rocks or floating downstream. 

“I know, I found this place a few years ago, and it’s just a special place for me, where I can just come and chill out. I almost couldn’t believe a place like this existed around here.” He exhaled, his breath becoming a fog in the October chill, mingling with the other boy’s.

They sat there together among the trees, just talking and enjoying the other’s company, sharing stories and making meaningful conversation, watching the sun rise through the filter of yellow leaves.

Tyler started wishing he’d worn a jacket, the low temperatures getting to him, his uncovered fingers absolutely freezing. He tried rubbing his hands together to create some friction heat, but that could only do so much.

“Are your hands cold? Here,” Josh offered his hands out, taking Tyler’s in his own, sharing his body heat. He blushed bright at Josh holding his hands, shyly glancing into Josh’s dark umber eyes, biting his lip to hold back a smile.

“Thanks,” his voice was meek, gently curling his fingers around Josh’s. ‘He’s so cute when he’s flustered.’ 

“Don’t mention it, it’s my pleasure.” A rush of air left Tyler’s chest, Josh’s charm knocking the wind out of him. When he suggested a date, he never quite expected this. He never expected enjoying himself as much as he has. He doesn’t feel on edge, nervous, or like he has to put on a front. With Josh, he feels completely comfortable, safe, and like the world melts away. It’s something totally new, and he’s excited.

-

After their little date into the woods, Josh and Tyler texted and called non stop, and it was driving Mark up the wall. The constant phone pings and vibrating, Josh’s stupid love sick giggles, and phone conversations well into the night when he’s trying to get his beauty sleep. One day, he’d finally had enough, he had to get Josh out of the house before he strangled him and had to find a new roommate.

“Y’know Josh, the Harvest Moon Carnival is coming up this weekend. You gonna ask the little cutie next door to go? From what you’ve told me, it sounds like his sort of thing.” The event was a big deal in town, when everyone comes together to enjoy the ending of the harvest, play games, and just have a good time. Being honest, the carnival had completely slipped his mind, having been busy courting Tyler and all.

“Do you think he’d want to go?”

“Why you asking me? You should be asking him. I say you go ask him right now, don’t waste another moment. Don’t text him, go ask in person, it’s more romantic that way,” Mark assured, all but pushing Josh to his feet and towards the door.

“Okay yeah, but hold on, let me grab my jacket, it’s raining!”

-

He stood at Tyler’s front door, the cold rain beating down on him. ‘I can’t do it. Oh God, he’s gonna say no and I’m gonna look like an idiot and he’s never gonna wanna see me again!’ He breathed in and out slowly, doing his best to quiet his raging thought. ‘Okay chill out Josh. Just knock on the door and ask him to go, it’s not that hard. Okay, here we go.’ 

He knocked 3 times, standing frozen in fear when he heard shuffling coming closer, nearly fainting when the door opened up.

Tyler stood in front of him, in nothing but a buttoned up oversized red flannel shirt, and cream colored knit socks. Josh’s mouth dropped, his cheeks flaring up. ‘Is he naked under that shirt? Oh God, I bet he’s naked under that shirt, lord have mercy on me!’ 

“Oh hi Josh, what’s up?” ‘Me, dying. I am currently dying.’ 

“...Uh,” he stuttered, his mind once again, drawing a total blank. He’d had a decent dialogue rehearsed, but Tyler answering the door half naked was not something he expected. He stared expectantly at Josh, waiting for him to say something, but he couldn’t, no matter what, he couldn’t bring himself to speak. Tyler sighed, moving to the side, inviting Josh inside.

“Well the least you could do is be totally awkward out of the rain.” Tyler ushered him inside, taking his jacket, leaving his shoes next to the front door.

His house was a reflection of his personality; cozy, warm, and sweet, and it smelled like vanilla, which he thought Tyler’s personality might smell like. He lead Josh into the living room and sat him down on the couch, that was more of a nest of blankets and pillows than a couch.

“So, what’s up?” ‘Oh dear lord, please don’t look at me like that, you don’t know what you’ll do to me.’ Josh worked his breathing into a steady rhythm, his hands going clammy under Tyler’s gaze.

“...Uh, so h-how’s it going?” Well, he could’ve come up with worse.

“It’s been going good. To be honest, I was starting to wonder when you were gonna come and visit, I missed you.” His breath caught in his throat, his heart literally skipping a beat.

“Really?” Tyler nodded, failing to hide a smile at Josh’s joy, a pink hue dusting his cheeks. ‘He’s blushing? He’s probably just as nervous as I am then. Okay Josh, play it cool now, just ask him out. You’ve already gone on a date once, this isn’t any different.’ 

“So, what brings you over here?” Tyler sat a little closer to Josh then necessary, tucking his feet under a blanket spilling onto the floor.

“I think Mark was getting a little sick of me, he practically pushed me out the door to come ask you…” He trailed off, unsure if he should ask, still scared of a rejection.

“Ask me what? C’mon, now you gotta ask me,” he was suddenly intrigued and very excited. Josh chewed on his lip, a nervous habit.

“Well uh, y’know the Harvest Moon Carnival? He thought I should maybe uh, ask you if you uh, might maybe wanna go? With me? Go with me to the carnival?” His sentence structure was subpar, but judging by the excitement on Tyler’s face, the message got across loud and clear.

“Yes! That would be so much fun, I would love to go with you!” His arms flung around Josh’s shoulders, pulling him in close for a bear hug, burying his giggles into his shirt, Josh’s arms winding around his waist, holding him, savoring the feeling of Tyler so close. ‘I could definitely get used to this.’ 

Tyler invited Josh to say late into the night, watching Sleepy Hollow, eating soft baked chocolate chip cookies, and breaking into Tyler’s liquor stash. You could call it a non-official date, but whatever it was, it was more fun Josh would’ve had if he’d just stuck to texting.

By the end of the night, the pair were considerably tipsy, Tyler lounging back on the couch, his legs thrown over Josh’s lap, beginning to nod off.

“I should probably get going, it’s really late,” Josh slid Tyler’s legs off of him, standing up uneasily, nearly tipping over when Tyler grabbed onto his hand and tried pulling him back down.

“No, you have to stay with me, I don’t wanna miss you again,” he whined, wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck as he stood, bent over Tyler uncomfortably.

“And I’m really gonna miss you,” he purred into Josh’s ear, pressing a wet kiss to his jaw. Josh giggled at Tyler’s drunken display. What he wouldn’t give to be able to run his hand up Tyler’s thigh, pushing his flannel shirt out of the way, and just take the boy right there on the couch, but he knew they were both too drunk to be messing around like that.

He pushed the boy back down, and how it broke his heart to reject him, what Tyler needed was to sleep, not to make Josh do something he would later regret.

“I’ll text you tomorrow sweetheart, just get some sleep and I’ll be back before you know it, you won’t even have time to miss me.” He pouted, but couldn’t keep it up after a kiss was placed on his cheek, breaking into a fit of giggles.

“Okay, be back soon Joshy, I don’t wanna have to miss you.”

-

The days leading up to the carnival seemed to fly right by, Josh swept up in a whirlwind of nerves. He still was having trouble grasping the fact that in just a few days, basically snagged himself a possible boyfriend and a date to the biggest event in town. All he had to do now was not screw it up, which was no doubt, going to be a challenge.

He could see it now, somehow insulting Tyler and getting slapped at a result, or accidentally spilling cider all over Tyler’s outfit and completely wrecking it. ‘Oh God, what if he tries to kiss me and I punch him?!’ 

Mark had given him numerous pep talks about just being himself, and just play it cool and he’ll have a great time, but no matter how supportive his friend is, he can’t help but expect the worst.

“Mark I can’t do it, it’s gonna be terrible, I’m cancelling. I’m just gonna call and tell him I’m sick,” he panicked.

“Dude, the carnival started 10 minutes ago, you can’t cancel now! He’s probably already down there looking cute as hell thinking ‘I can’t wait for Josh to get here so I can tell him how hot he is and how much I want him.’ It’s just for a couple of hours. I bet you money by the end of the night, you’re gonna be so happy you went.”

He knew Mark was probably right, but he couldn’t shake the foreboding sense of impending doom that hung around him.

His phone vibrated on the table, Tyler’s name flashing across the top.

‘Hey, I’m at the carnival near the tables. Text me when you get here :)’

“Oh God, I have to go, he’s waiting for me, Mark I’m scared, this is gonna be terrible!”

“C’mon it can’t go that bad. It’s nice out, you look great, Tyler’s gonna be excited to see you. I promise, everything's gonna work out great, scout’s honor.” Josh sighed at the inevitable. He just prayed that Mark was right, and this evening turned out to be magical, or something like that.

-

People roamed about the carnival grounds, all dressed up in jackets and scarves. The entire place smelled of apple cider and pumpkins, surrounding Josh as a gust of wind picked up, sending surges of leaves skittering across the ground.

He felt a little out of place, being just a lone person when everyone else he was was either with someone else or in a large group. ‘They probably think I’m here alone cause I couldn’t get a date or something.’ 

The carnival looked beautiful, in spite of Josh’s dismal attitude. It looked like any state fair but the lamp posts had orange and maroon ribbons tied to them, the golden light luminous in the late sunlight. The game tents all had a fun halloween theme to them, as did the food carts.

The leaves flapped carelessly in the breeze, the branches trembling, dropping more leaves into the wind, carrying them all across the carnival. He watched entranced by their dances, smiling as a particularly pretty leaf flew past him, twirling around without a care, flowing with the air current until it winded down, perching itself on a picnic table where a lonely boy sat.

His boy.

Heart hitching, Josh just looked at him from across the little field.

Tyler picked at the green paint of the table, resting his cheek in his hand, staring off into space. He looked absolutely stunning, his yellow cardigan complimenting his tan skin, a black and white striped undershirt peeking out, his pale blue skinny jeans hugging the curves and bends of his legs leading down to his little brown boots. He seemed to have remembered their first date, because this time, he was now wearing maroon mittens, matching with his scarf and hat.

Josh finally decided that he’d kept the boy waiting long enough, sitting all by himself and looking lonely. He walked quietly behind Tyler, careful not to step on the crunchy leaves and give himself away. The closer he got, the faster his heart beat, and the clearer he heard a little tune Tyler hummed, something of his own creation. ‘How cute.’ 

Josh made it right behind Tyler, slowly inching his hands closer and closer to his small shoulders, before finally gripping him suddenly, shouting Tyler’s name as he did. The poor boy nearly jumped straight out of his skin, shrieking in terror at the surprise. He whipped his head around, glaring.

“Josh! Why did you do that? You could’ve given me a heart attack!” Tyler slapped at Josh’s chest, crossing his arms in front of him and pouting, turning his body away.

“I didn’t mean to scare you that bad, I’m sorry Ty.” Josh moved around to kneel in front of Tyler, who was still insisting on not looking at him.

“I didn’t mean it, honest.” He gazed up at Tyler with what he liked to call, his ‘begging puppy eyes.’ His eyes got real big and solem, his bottom lip jutting out just the littlest bit, quivering in the slightest way, but cautious not to over do it. Tyler remained stoic until he glanced down at Josh’s dewy eyes and sorry expression. Heart swelling, he caved in and wrapped his arms around Josh’s shoulders.

“Aw, how could I stay angry at a face like that, you little sad sack.” ‘Thank you dear Lord, he’s not mad! I haven’t screwed up!’ 

“I’m really sorry Ty.”

“Oh no, it’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it. How about we go and do fun stuff instead?” Josh nodded, pulling Tyler off the bench, the pair running off towards the game booths.

-

Josh shot the final wooden ghost from the moving platform, toppling it down onto the grass. The bored game operator gave the prize options spiel, point around to the high shelves of the back wall. ‘Boy for knocking down all the ghosts, you don’t really get much.’ But a prize nestled among brightly colored stuffed animals caught his eye. ‘It’s perfect, he’s gonna love it.’ 

“That one up there.” The bored operator hardly even checked to see if he grabbed the right one before handing it to Josh and turning back to set up the ghosts.

A little crown. Gold with swirls of silver, rhinestones sprinkling around the band. The crown almost resembled a wreath to him, a red stone in the center of it all. The thing looked old, but he had a feeling a certain someone would love it.

Tyler had taken a moment to check the temperature on his phone, not particularly aware of Josh coming up to snatch the hat off his head.

“Dude, what the heck?” Josh carefully lifted his prize and settled it in the mess of Tyler’s hair, situating it until it sat straight.

“It looks so cute on you Ty,” he fawned, smiling big at his friend.

“Oh Josh, you didn’t have to win me anything-”

“I wanted to. It made me think of you.” The pair blushed at each other, caught up in their tangled gazes. ‘He really does look beautiful in that crown. He just looks beautiful all the time.’ Tyler was the first to break the trance, giggling softly.

“C’mon Joshy, we got more games to win.” He grabbed Josh’s hand in his, walking off together to find another booth.

-

Tyler had been searching around for a game he wanted to play, stopping dead in his tracks when they came up to a basketball game. 

“Hey guys, wanna play? All you gotta do is make 10 baskets in 30 seconds to win any prize of your choosing. It’s so easy I’m practically giving these prizes away!” This booth operator was significantly more cheery than the last one, over exaggerating the simplicity of the task, a big smile on her face, inviting them closer.

“Hold my mittens Josh, I’m clearing this booth out.”

-

Josh was stunned when Tyler made all 10 baskets in half the time he was given, laughing excitedly as he picked out his prize.

“Tyler, how?” The nice lady handed him his choice, a long chained necklace with an orange pumpkin pendant. He faced Josh, reaching up and lying the chain around his neck.

“I was point guard in high school, made it to state my senior year.” His hands rested on Josh’s chest, examining the necklace, evening out the chain before smiling.

“Thanks Ty, it’s really nice. You want your mittens now? Don’t want your hands getting cold.” His laugh was brief but sincere, Josh sliding his gloves back on for him.

“You’re always lookin’ out for me. You’re so sweet, too good to me. Let’s go on some rides now! Have you ever been on the zipper?”

-

As soon as the ride operator bolted the cage shut, Josh had realized his terrible mistake.

“Tyler, this was a bad idea, I don’t know if I can do this.” His hands were trembling and the ride had yet to start. Tyler was very understanding though, taking one of Josh’s quaking hands in his own.

“It’s alright, I was terrified my first time on this too. Just hold onto the bars and you’ll be fine, I promise.” The look in Tyler’s eyes was so earnest, Josh couldn’t help but believe him. He trusted him completely, even after the ride had started and his stomach dropped into his boots.

“Oh Ty, I really hope you’re right.”

-

By the end of the ride, Josh had cried, screamed, and prayed, but Tyler was right, he held onto the bars and was physically unharmed, but psychologically scarred. Never would he ever feel comfortable being bolted into a cage again.

“Looks like you’ve had enough rides for one night, we can get something to eat if you want,” Tyler suggested, not having the heart to force Josh onto more rides. He nodded, taking Tyler’s hand into his own, walking off towards the scent of fresh baked confections and warm drinks.

Josh chose where to eat at, a food cart near the picnic tables where Tyler had sat not too long before ordering a small hoard of food for the both of them.

A basket of green apple crisps sprinkled with cinnamon, pumpkin cupcakes with maple frosting, roasted pumpkin seeds, and cookies with fun shapes such as witches and skeletons.

“Oh wow, here Josh, you gotta try this witch cookie, I don’t know what it is, but it’s good.” He held the cookie out for Josh, who broke off the end of her broomstick, cautiously chewing it before he reached his verdict.

“Wow, you were not wrong, that is good.” The pair shared their food, feeding each other apple crisps and pumpkin seeds in between sips of their hot chocolate, Tyler’s with marshmallows, ‘the only way to do it,’ he claimed.

“So, are you having fun? I know sometimes I can get too wrapped up in my head and make everything weird but I’ve really been trying to just chill out and make this fun for you.”

“No Josh, you haven’t been weird or anything. I almost didn’t come to the carnival this year, and I was really excited when you asked me out. This is the most fun I’ve had in so long, thank you so much for all this.” Tyler leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Josh’s cheek. ‘Oh my God, this can’t be real, Tyler just kissed me! And he’s not drunk! And I didn’t punch him!’ He couldn’t help the smile splitting across his face.

“I’m having fun too.” They went on eating and talking, Josh holding Tyler’s hand the entire time. Being honest, Josh had been alone so long, he’d forgotten how nice it was to actually be with someone, to just have someone there with him who he could talk with and just be in his company. And he was eternally grateful that this person was Tyler Joseph.

-

At 8:30 when the sun had set well below the horizon, the carnival played a movie in the park. This year was Monster House, something the adults could enjoy while being appropriate for children of all ages.

Tyler and Josh sat down near the back, secluded away from anyone else, where they could talk through the whole movie without disturbing anyone around them.

They sat close to one another on the cold grass, hands still clasped together. ‘Okay Josh, you’ve made it this far, now you just gotta play it cool and pull him in closer. Just put your arm around him.’ How desperately he wanted to, but he was still to nervous, scared of Tyler’s reaction. He didn’t want to embarrass himself, but even more importantly, he didn’t want Tyler to feel uncomfortable. He was fully aware that Tyler liked him, but he still couldn’t shake the uncertainty. 

As if he could sense Josh’s inner turmoil, Tyler made the first move, gently winding his arms around Josh’s waist, resting his head against his chest, hearing his heart skip a beat. It excited him really, to be able to have such an effect on Josh, cause his blood to go cold. It was a thrill.

Josh forced his breathing to remain steady, casually holding Tyler’s shoulder to press him closer. ‘He’s so warm and small.’ 

“I uh, I almost backed out of coming here tonight,” he confessed, feeling as if he owed Tyler the truth.

“Why?”

“I was scared. I was so sure that I would do or say something stupid and you’d never wanna see my face again. I just didn’t wanna blow my chance with you. I’m sorry.” Tyler pulled back a bit, staring up at Josh with those big honey eyes that made his knees weak.

“It’s okay Josh. I was really nervous too, I thought maybe you’d get bored with me and leave. But this has been the best night, and I’m really happy I got to spend it with you. You’re so kind and caring, it’s very admirable. And you’re super cute, which is a total bonus too. I’m glad you came.”

That was all that really needed to be said. Josh felt good about everything, great actually. Tyler was having fun, and he couldn’t get enough of Tyler. He felt it was something special they had, and he was relieved that Tyler felt the same way.

-

The night came to a close, the two walking back home, well, really it was Josh that did all the walking while Tyler was being lazy and demanded a piggy back ride.

“Oh Jeez Tyler, you’re so heavy I can’t even- nah I’m just kidding, I’m so strong.” That earned a giggle buried in his neck from the lazy boy, who kicked his boot into Josh’s thigh.

“You wanna come over to my place? We can hang out and stuff,” Tyler offered. 

“That sounds cool, I’d love to hang out and stuff.” The temperature had dropped dramatically in the past hour, their breath fogging up in the cold. He could feel Tyler shivering against his back, his arms tightening across Josh’s neck, trying to huddle closer to the warmth.

“We’re almost home, Ty,” he assured, picking up the pace.

“M’kay,” Tyler hummed, nuzzling his cold nose into Josh’s neck. 

What Josh was feeling right now was rather strange to him, something he’d never experienced. His heart swelled with a warm feeling, like how it felt when Tyler held his hand or kissed his cheek, but completely intensified. Every sense heightened, the feel of his fingertips pressed into Tyler’s thighs, Tyler’s hair tickling his cheek, Tyler’s hands pressed to his chest, Tyler’s breath hot on his neck, every sense overwhelmed by Tyler. ‘Is this love?’ 

-

They shed their jackets at the door, enveloped by the warmth of Tyler’s house. Kicking their boots to the side, they moved into the living room, getting cozy on the couch.

“Netflix just updated so now I got Ghost Adventures and Goosebumps, if you wanna watch it?”

“Oh Goosebumps is good, haven’t seen that since I was a kid. My favorite was always The Werewolf Of Fever Swamp.”

“Really? I liked Stay Out Of The Basement the best, but The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight was pretty good too.” Tyler settled in, booting up the system, handing the controller off to Josh.

“You can choose the episode if you want.” His voice was small and he didn’t look at Josh, keeping his hands clasped tightly in his lap. His lips were pursed thin, his eyes showing his mind was a little preoccupied. Josh couldn’t think of any reason why he would suddenly feel nervous, so why the sudden change in mood? ‘He’s up to something no doubt, the little schemer.’ 

He settled on one of Tyler’s favorite episode and lounged back, still keeping a watchful eye over the fidgety boy next to him.

Tyler would chew his lip, eyes downcast but still trying to work up the courage to steal a glance Josh’s way and his knee was doing that incessant bouncing thing.

“Uh Ty, you okay?” His answer was a short ‘mhm,’ eyes staying glued to the floor. Something was definitely on his mind, but nothing had been said to throw him off. ‘Did I do something?’

Josh pondered his own thoughts when Tyler finally worked up the nerve to speak.

“Hey Josh?” His voice was so meek, it came out as a whisper, his body language showing that he was trying to make himself seem smaller than he was, legs pressed together, elbows close in.

“Yeah?” He made sure to keep his voice gentle as not to further intimidate him. Tyler’s anxiety radiated through the room, but there was something he desperately wanted to say, he just couldn’t find his words. Josh had never seen him so timid.

“Um… What do you think of me?” The question took him by complete surprise. ‘How am I even supposed to answer this? There’s so much I think of him, how the hell am I supposed to condense that all down into an answer?’

“Well, I think you’re very nice, and um, I think you’re fun…” his sentence trailed off as he watched Tyler physically deflate at his answer. He’d expected something with a little more heart, more depth than ‘you’re very nice.’ ‘Wow I feel like an ass, why can’t I just for once say what’s on my mind instead of sounding like an idiot?’ 

“Tyler, I’m not very good with words, but there are so many that I wanna say to you right now, and I’m not very good and saying how I feel, but the things I feel for you, I can’t even put into words. I just know that what I feel for you I’ve never felt before. I think you are sweet, funny, generous, and I think that what I feel for you might be love.” He couldn’t believe the just used the ‘L word’ out loud, but if now was the time to be truthful.

Tyler stared at him, seemingly in shock. His cheeks flared up at Josh’s use of the word ‘love,’ blindsided by that word being used so early, not even sure if they were boyfriends or not. But he was happy that Josh was finally able to get his words straight, and that he truly felt all those wonderful things for him. Nobody had ever spoken to him like that.

Josh had gotten bashful after his emotional outburst, shying away and downcasting his eyes, reprimanding himself. ‘Stupid, stupid, stupid Josh, now things are gonna be weird. Poor Tyler, I just embarrassed him and he’s totally uncomf- oh!’ 

Tyler’s lips were so warm and gentle against his, trying to hide the fear that lingered behind, his body completely rigid. As quickly as his was there, he was gone, pulling away, not comprehending his own actions. The kiss was hardly more than a peck, but no matter how short it was, Josh still felt like bursting into flames. 

“I-I’m so sorry Josh, I wasn’t sure…” his eyes were scared, regretful.

“Tyler.” Josh’s mouth unraveled into a grin, setting his hands on Tyler’s waist, pulling him in closer, taking charge of the situation.

This kiss was more secure than the last, more confidence between the both of them. Tyler’s arms wrapped slowly around Josh’s shoulders, dissolving into his hold, pressing his body in close.

This was all too much for him, he couldn’t believe how much he wanted this, how much he wanted Josh. And this kiss was everything he wanted, even if he hadn’t quite known it. He’d decided, kissing Josh was something he desperately wanted to get used to.

-

Tyler lay on Josh’s chest, slowly nodding off to the sound of his heartbeat, the feel of strong arms and a warm blankets around him lulling. The candles had burned themselves out, the netflix playing on its own accord, and Josh couldn’t think of anything he’d rather be doing than lying here with his boyfriend.

Peering down at Tyler, he couldn’t help but smile at his tired face. He had fun, learned how to construct a decent sentence, and he even managed to snag the boy of his dreams.


End file.
